Promesse rompue
by Silver no Yoko
Summary: Lily est très inquiète...quelque chose va arriver. Et puis, elle trouve ce message sur son lit, et s'effondre. OS très court, mais je voulais continuer une idée.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf une fille qui sera présentée plus tard.**

**Oulà ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai rien écrit de nouveau^^. Je crois que si ça me reprends, ça ne sera que des one-shot. Je n'aime pas trop créer des histoire trop longues, j'en perds le fil. Ceux qui me lisent, ont pu voir combien de temps ça m'a pris finir la dernière. **

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez^^! **

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Promesse rompue_

_Cœur déchiré_

_Un souffle se tut_

_À jamais emporté_

Lily s'effondra à la lecture de ces mots. Elle venait de revenir d'une promenade nocturne avec son amoureux et avait trouvé la lettre sur son lit. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu l'écriture si particulière d'une personne qui lui était chère. Et savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie de James ou des autres.

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça!! Pas lui! Elle se sentait tellement trahie. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé?

_« Comment ais-je pu manquer quelque chose d'aussi flagrant? »_ se maudit-elle en se cognant la tête violemment sur le mur. _« Et comment vais-je l'annoncer à James? » _

Lily pleurait un frère qu'elle avait mal connu, un ami discret toujours à son écoute. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là. Et que voulait-t-il dire par _Promesse rompue ?_ De qui parlait-il?

La jeune griffondor se redressa violemment, se ressaisit et courut vers la salle commune où elle trouva James. Celui-ci s'amusait et fêtait sa victoire au Quidditch. Elle lui agrippa le bras et dit :

-On doit parler maintenant!

-Tu me saoule, tu vois pas que je suis occupé? gronda-t-il, frustré de se voir privé de sa petite gloire.

Lily sentit que son assurance craquait. Les larmes recommencèrent à briller dans ses yeux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre?

-James, dit-elle d'une petite voix, c'est important. Je t'en prie.

Voyant la réaction excessive de la jeune fille, il devint inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Lily ne pleurait jamais. Pas depuis plusieurs années en tout cas.

-Continuez sans moi les gars! Je reviens tout de suite.

Il la suivit dans le dortoir des gars, ne pouvant aller dans celui des filles. Elle s'assit sur son lit et le regarda d'un air grave en lui tendant un morceau de papier. Il le dédaigna sur le coup, mais Lily le lui tendit à nouveau avec force. James lut le message et blêmit radicalement.

-Comment…

-Je me suis posée la même question. renifla la rousse, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps de pleurer. Est-ce que tu sais ce que veut dire promesse rompue?

-Aucune idée. Il était assez discret en ce qui concernait ses affaires. Murmura James, encore sous le choc. Mais à en juger par l'encre, ça a été écrit il n'y a pas longtemps. affirma-t-il en relevant la tête.

-Tu crois que…qu'il n'est pas trop tard? Demanda Lily, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Elle espérait vraiment arriver à temps. Ils se levèrent et coururent ensemble vers le seul point où tout pourrait se jouer : la tour d'astronomie.

Ils y entrèrent en fracassant la porte. Une ombre se tenait à la fenêtre. Ils crièrent de toutes leurs forces :

-NE FAIS PAS ÇA!

L'ombre sursauta violemment et faillit passer par-dessus bord si James, en sautant ne l'avait pas retenue et tirée vers l'arrière.

-ES-TU DEVENU FOU? Hurla-t-il à l'autre garçon, qui reprenait son souffle. COMMENT OSES-TU NOUS FAIRE DES TRUCS PAREILS?

-Tu ne comprends pas…marmonna l'autre en essayant de se tirer de la poigne de son frère.

-Eh bien explique-nous. dit Lily d'une voix triste.

-Je..je…j'ai brisé ma promesse. Et la personne qui était concernée ne me le pardonnera jamais.

-Qui? Qui ne te pardonnera jamais? Et quelle était cette promesse qui fasse que tu devais te suicider si jamais elle était brisée?

- Mallory. De ne jamais lui révéler ce que j'étais.

-Oh…Albus! se lamenta Lily en entourant son frère de ses bras. Elle aurait fini par le découvrir elle-même tu sais. Disons que ton comportement envers elle était assez particulier.

-Je suis un monstre!

-Ne redis jamais ça Albus! répliqua James. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas totalement humain que cela se doit.

-Elle va m'en vouloir….elle ne voudra plus me parler… murmurait le jeune Albus.

Lily se sentait désolée pour son demi-frère. Il n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Tout d'abord, la médiatisation du mariage anormal de ses parents, tout deux gays, ensuite sa venue au monde selon des procédés magiques ce qui avait entraîné un changement formidable de sa personnalité à 16 ans et cette maudite malédiction qui le suivait depuis son enfance. Déjà ce n'était pas courant, un sorcier à moitié veela mais en plus, ce pauvre Albus avait été mordu par un loup-garou en maraude.

Tout cela en faisait un être très instable, surtout depuis la révélation de son veela. Il craignait tant de blesser les autres. Et puis un jour, il était revenu avec un énorme sourire et avait dit qu'il avait trouvé sa compagne, Mallory, une sorcière de Serdaigle, très brillante. Elle était également attirée par lui mais rien ne se passait comme il faut et ils se tapaient mutuellement sur les nerfs.

Grâce à l'aide des deux plus vieux, ils avaient réussi à se rapprocher et sortaient maintenant ensemble depuis trois mois. Albus était aux anges, mais craignait énormément la réaction de sa douce si elle venait à apprendre sa condition. Car peu de gens désiraient passer le reste de leur vie avec un loup-garou. Un veela, ça va…mais un loup-garou est trop dangereux pour son entourage et les préjugés leur empêchaient de trouver du travail convenable.

-Allons n'y pense plus, petit frère… dit calmement Lily en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet. Tu verras sa réaction demain.

-Pourquoi attendre demain? renifla-t-il. Elle me rejettera et je mourrai quand même à cause de la perte de ma compagne. En le faisant ce soir, au moins, je m'éviterai l'humiliation et la douleur de voir le dégoût dans son visage.

-Et si elle ne le faisait pas? dit James, d'un ton colérique. Tu passerais alors à côté de la fille de ta vie, et une des rares personnes qui n'a pas peur d'aimer une merveilleuse excentricité que la nature a parfois le don de nous offrir.

-Merveilleuse hein!! Ricana le jeune homme. Tu rigoles! Regarde-moi James! REGARDE-MOI!!! DIS-MOI CE QUE TU VOIS DEVANT TOI!!!

-Je vois mon frère, qui semble perdu et qui s'apprêtait à faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie, par peur. Peur qui n'est habituellement pas l'apanage des Griffons. Je vois également un jeune sorcier, extrêmement doué pour les potions, que tous apprécie pour son sens de l'humour et qui fait la fierté de ses parents. Comme nous tous ici présents.

-Et moi...rajouta Lily, je vois un ami, un confident.

-Moi je vois le jeune homme avec qui je veux passer le reste de mes jours, un amoureux,… dit une voix en arrière d'eux.

Ils se retournèrent, ahuris.

…qui n'a pas eut peur de dévoiler ses pires secrets à quelqu'un qu'il aimait, avec la crainte de se voir rejeter.

Mallory se tenait dans le cadre de porte, les larmes aux yeux. Une douce lumière qui passait par la fenêtre faisait étinceler ses cheveux blonds. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

-De…depuis combien de temps? bafouilla Albus.

-Je suis là depuis le début. Je voulais venir te voir pour qu'on passe la soirée ensemble et j'ai vu sortir Lily et James en courant, l'air inquiet. Alors je les ai suivis. avoua-t-elle, penaude.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la face de son petit ami. Et le gifla fortement.

-NE ME FAIS PLUS JAMAIS PEUR COMME ÇA!! ENFOIRÉ!!!

Puis elle tomba dans ses bras et pleura comme une madeleine.

-Que…

-J'ai eu tellement peur, je te demande pardon pour la gifle mais tu la méritais. Je t'aime tellement! Sanglota-t-elle.

« _Eh ben, qui l'eut cru? L'angélique Mallory peut se transformer en tigresse!!_ » rit James en son fort intérieur. Il fit signe à sa sœur de se retirer et la suivit, donnant un peu d'intimité aux deux amoureux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Eh bien qu'en pensez-vous? Qui a cru que les personnages du début était les enfants Potter-Malefoy? Ou bien les parents de Harry? Disons que j'avais déjà une fic avec James et Lily _(Une étrange rencontre) _et je voulais continuer dans la même branche, sans nécessairement continuer l'autre fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit mais je voulais répondre à la ****review d'Elana****, qui ne m'a pas laissée de moyen pour le faire autrement. **

**En effet j'ai lu les livres de Pierre Botero, mais si ça y ressemble, ce n'était pas volontaire car c'est mon style d'écriture pour la poésie. Je n'Aime pas ce qui est long. **

**Un veela, si tu as lu **_**Harry Potter et la coupe de feu, **_**je crois que c'est le terme anglais pour dire vélane, comme Fleur Delacour. Il a les mêmes pouvoir, donc grand pouvoir de séduction, sont généralement blonds et se choisissent un compagnon pour la vie lors de la découverte de leur pouvoir, vers 16 ans. Si le compagnon les rejette, ils meurent ou vivent dans d'atroces souffrances. Un veela ne peut vivre sans son compagnon. Draco Malefoy serait un supposé veela. **


End file.
